


Now i see.

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry!Arthur, Arthur helps Merlin heal, BAMF!arthur, Caring Arthur, Deaths, Disturbed!Arthur, Double!Arthur, Double!Merlin, Emotional!Arthur, Exhaustion, Fog, Forests, Friends to Lovers, Hanging, Hurt!Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective!Merlin, Spells & Enchantments, Worried Gwaine, Worried!Arthur, dying!merlin, magic reveal (not seen), merlin saves arthur, sad!arthur, show down, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur and Merlin follow Agravaine when he goes to visit Morgana, they then get lost inside a magical thick fog before they both need to fend off copies of each other. Merlin is injured in the process and Arthur has questions for his Uncle.





	Now i see.

Arthur panted heavily as he pressed his foot against the still body; slowly he pulled his bloodied blade out, the body slightly moving up as he did so. It made him sick to his stomach as he tugged here and there before his sword was finally free, the golden inscriptions gleaned through the blood. 

Arthur stood straight, staring at the corpse as it disintegrated to ash. 

‘What is going on here?’ Arthur thought to himself as the ash floated away.

It was night in the forest and he was too deep in to find a path. He had lost Merlin over an hour ago before it started happening again. 

He looked around quietly, squinting through the darkness as he wished that the moon would grow brighter to show him the way but the trees were too large and branches too thick for the moon’s rays to shine through properly. 

He suddenly heard a twig snap behind him and whirled around to see Merlin there, he was smiling, relieved and rushed over but Arthur held up his sword a bit higher, backing off. “Stay back!”

He looked shocked then and stopped, hurt. 

Arthur shook his head, frowning deeply. ‘Don’t be fooled.’

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked, frowning now, tilting his head to the side slightly in confusion. “I’ve been looking for you for hours.”

Arthur growled. “Shut up!”

Merlin flinched and dared a footstep closer but Arthur moved back. 

“I don’t understand why you’re so scared.” Merlin said and went over to Arthur and the man stumbled slightly as he backed off. 

Arthur felt someone’s arms wrap around his biceps, pulling them back and felt cold breath against his ear and cheek. “I was so cold and alone, Arthur.”

Merlin went up to the man, his fingers pressing against his gloved fist and rubbed it. “Must be hard…carrying such a heavy sword around for so long…”

“So there are two of you this time huh?” Arthur huffed out. “That hardly seems fair now does it?”

Merlin leaned closer. “Let it go…Arthur…I will clean it for you…”

“Funny, that’s what the other Merlin said too, before he turned against me and I turned him to ash, so no thanks…and better yet, go away!” Arthur said firmly. 

Merlin smirked. “I get it…this Merlin gave it away too soon…Master wanted us to make sure you were fooled into thinking each Merlin you saw was the real one but no matter.” He said as he took the sword from Arthur’s hand. 

Arthur struggled, growling low. “Do it then, kill me.”

Merlin aimed it and moved forwards and Arthur took the opportunity to bash his head back against the other Merlin’s face, he felt Merlin’s hold waver before locking his one arm around, twisting around and pushed back and turned to see that the Merlin holding the sword had cut through the other one. 

They both looked horrified.

The one holding his sword watched as his copy fell to the floor and disappeared into ash.

Arthur ran forwards and punched Merlin clean in the face before he cried out in shock and fell onto his back. Arthur wretched the sword from him and aimed it down and jabbed it into his belly. 

Merlin died screaming. 

Arthur backed away, covering his mouth and closed his eyes. 

The scream was echoing in his head. 

He opened his eyes to ash.

Arthur trembled before screaming into the night. “ENOUGH ALREADY!”

The King sank to his knees, sobbing. “What do you want?” He breathed out. Arthur was cold and tired. His stomach growled for food and all he wanted was to curl up and sleep. 

He felt his eyes close before he heard something in the distance, it was faint but it sounded like someone walking. Arthur opened his eyes and turned to the direction of the noise, his eyes grew wide as a figure was walking. 

Arthur got up quickly and watched the person move, they looked like they were searching for someone. 

This one was different, Arthur realized the pattern then as all the other Merlin’s would be close when they appear, looking disheveled and relieved, always focused on Arthur, maybe one or two were looking around but always within Arthur’s view. 

It has to be his Merlin. 

Arthur took the chance and called. “Merlin!”

The figure stopped then, frozen in place and looked behind him before looking around, he was jittery. 

Arthur trudged towards him, smiling. “Merlin!” He shouted happily and sheathed his sword.

As he got closer he saw the petrified look on his manservant’s face as they locked eyes. 

“It’s me, I’m the real one.” Arthur panted out, he felt his cheeks and face were red and aching and he couldn’t stop smiling but Arthur didn’t care. 

Merlin’s face was of utter shock and horror as he backed away.

Arthur stopped immediately then, his hand flying out. “No! Don’t run, it’s really me, I swear it!”

“Just go away!” Merlin shouted at him, his bottom lip began to tremble. 

“It’s me, I swear it! It’s Morgana’s work I’m sure of it. We need to stick together, Merlin.” Arthur pleated and offered his hand. 

Merlin looked down at it and up and shook his head, backing off more. 

Arthur could see Merlin was fighting with himself. 

“Trust me.” Arthur said, his eyes pleading for his manservant to understand that this was his Arthur. 

“H-How can I be sure?” Merlin asked. “You could be one of them for all I know!”

Arthur sighed, dropping his arm. “Merlin….please.” He sighed, feeling heavy and tired. 

Merlin frowned then, looking at Arthur suspiciously. 

Arthur put his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

Merlin slowly went up to him and hesitantly rested his hand on Arthur’s shoulder, looking at him with worry. “Arthur?”

Arthur nodded. “I don’t think I can leave this forest tonight…I’m too tired.”

Merlin nodded and moved closer before guiding Arthur to a nearby tree and sat him down against it. “I can’t believe it…I’ve been looking for you for hours.”

“As I have with you.” Arthur said. 

“I thought I’d never find the real you.” Merlin admitted. 

Arthur nodded. “Yeah.”

Merlin sat in front of him and smiled slightly, relaxing. 

Arthur sighed; he knew he couldn’t just fall asleep right now. He had to stay up and protect Merlin. 

“You can fall asleep…I’ll take watch.” Merlin said. 

Arthur shook his head, giving him a small, lopsided smile. 

“What?” Merlin asked. 

“You can’t defend the both of us and I’m afraid if I fall asleep now, you might not be able to wake me till morning.” He admitted and Merlin scoffed. 

“I survived this long without your help…honestly, your ego is getting more and more inflated.” Merlin admitted. 

Arthur opened his eyes slowly, looking at him. “How did you survive for so long? The ones I faced…I had a few close moments were I thought I wasn’t going to make it but you…” Arthur said, looking at the man to find he looked dirty and messy, his handkerchief that was wrapped around his neck was now missing. His tunic was covered in dirt and mud. His hair was everywhere but there was no blood. 

Merlin shrugged. “Ran, hid…climbed trees…managed to find a sharp rock and threw it on ones’ head, died instantly.”

Arthur gasped and fumbled with his belt messily before dragging out a dagger and handed it to him. “There.”

Merlin smiled. “Thank you.”

Arthur slumped against the tree, sighing. 

“Rest, Arthur.” Merlin said but the stubborn prat shook his head.

“Please…” Merlin pleaded. 

Arthur’s eyes were closed now but he managed to mouth a ‘no’ before slowly shaking his head and grew still. 

Merlin reached forwards and stroked his hair, he saw that immediately Arthur’s shoulders slumped down, his head bending forwards and his breathing began to slow down. 

Merlin looked around, feeling exhausted as well and stood. 

There was something in the distance but he couldn’t tell what it is, it scared him. 

“Merlin.” A voice hushed worriedly and Merlin gasped and turned to the side to see Arthur emerging from the trees, he looked nervous. 

“Get away from him.” Arthur whispered. “He’s just faking that he’s asleep but he’ll then jump on you.”

‘You’re not Arthur…he wouldn’t give me such useless information. He’d be more angry.’ Merlin thought to himself and gripped the dagger tighter. 

Arthur frowned then and charged over, grabbing Merlin’s arm. “Come, let’s go.”

Merlin used the opportunity to jab his dagger into Arthur’s gut, causing the man to stare at him with wide, shocked eyes and kneeled heavily, staring up at Merlin with an open mouth, his expression was a mixture of betrayal and disbelief before his eyes grew heavy and fell to the ground, turning into dust. 

Merlin sighed heavily then, pressing his hand to his chest. ‘Thank the Gods.’ 

He was never sure, no matter how many times it would happen, it was always a torturous, awful guess.

The stress was catching up with him though; he felt the beginnings of a bad headache start to take over. 

He went back to Arthur to find him fast asleep against the tree. He looked so trusting, so innocent but Merlin could see the hopeless state that he was in. As his friend and manservant and protector, Merlin had to protect his body while the King slept.

Merlin stood in front of him before turning around and kept watch. 

Eventually the pain in his feet became too unbearable and he sat on a rock. His eyes were beginning to grow heavy but he shook himself out of it. 

Merlin caught himself drifting off and looked around, counting down, trying everything he could to stay awake. 

Moment’s later he felt his eyes close and fought to open them but didn’t have the strength to, his muscles began to relax then and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

He woke up to hands on his arms before he leaned back into something solid; he felt himself being lifted up and carried somewhere. 

Merlin hummed softly, snuggling against their hold and felt himself being laid down on the ground. He moved his head to the side.

Arthur’s copy stood above him, quiet and looked at Merlin’s copy who gave him the dagger. 

Arthur’s copy took it, looking at his Merlin who shrugged at him helplessly. 

The copy knelt down and sighed, staring at him before gripping the hilt tightly and jabbed the dagger into Merlin’s side. Merlin woke up with a pained cry, making Arthur startle awake to Merlin crying out in agony, a dagger in his side and a copy standing near, his hand was out, shieling a Merlin copy back. 

Arthur growled low and took out his sword and charged forwards, knocking his elbow against his own copy’s head, making the man cry out in shock and fell to the ground, he looked back at a startled copy Merlin who stood near, his eyes wide with shock. 

“RUN!” His Arthur screamed and cried out when the sword cut through his chest, he fell back, turning to ash. 

“ARTHUR!!” Merlin’s copy screamed in horror and fell to his knees, scrambling to the ash, pawing at it and sobbed. 

Arthur stood over him, staring at him dangerously. 

Merlin’s copy grew quiet then, tears falling down and looked up, glaring at the King. 

“Kill me. Fucking do it.” He growled out. 

“Gladly.” Arthur said before grabbing the other Merlin’s hair and stabbed him through, That Merlin fought to keep quiet and he collapsed and turned to ash. 

Arthur turned to Merlin then who was whimpering, staring at the dagger jutting out of his side.

He knelt by Merlin’s side. “It’s ok…it’s ok…I’m here.”

Merlin let out a chocked sob, there was tears in his eyes. “My ribs…”

Arthur nodded. “What should I do, Merlin?”

Merlin blinked rapidly. “Uh…”

Arthur reached out, cupping the back of Merlin’s head, holding it up as Merlin inspected the wound. “I need you to stay awake for me, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded. “My eyes…it’s…blurred.”

Arthur moved closer. “I need you to tell me what to do, Merlin.”

Merlin’s eyes began to close and Arthur began to panic. “MERLIN!”

The man gasped and looked at him. “I…I can’t remember….i…I just want to sleep.”

Arthur nodded. “I know…but I need to save you and I don’t know how…tell me, please.”

Merlin groaned at the pain. “It’s deep, Arthur…don’t take it out…wrap….wrap something around the injury, in between the dagger, help me…somewhere…Gaius.” He mumbled out. 

Arthur nodded and tore at the ends of his tunic and wrapped the fabric around his chest, being careful of the dagger and tore out a separate piece and wrapped it around the dagger and lifted Merlin up into his arms and walked. 

Arthur walked and walked till he happened upon a stream and followed it till he found a cottage. Arthur knocked on it hurriedly and an old man answered it. “Yes?”

“My friend is injured…I need your help.” Arthur gasped out, sweating. 

The man looked down at his eyes widened at the state of Merlin and moved back, inviting Arthur in and closed the door. The cottage was warm and Arthur laid Merlin on the bed as the stranger prepared his tools.

Arthur wiped away sweat from his brows as they stung his eyes. 

Moments later the man took off the fabric and inspected the wound; he then took a pair of scissors and cut away the tunic before cleaning off the blood and stared at the dagger. 

Merlin’s eyes opened then and looked around the room in a daze. “Arthur….”

Arthur held his hand. “I’m here…”

“Where?” He mumbled. 

Arthur slowly moved Merlin’s face to the side and Merlin’s hooded eyes met Arthur’s. He smiled slowly. “Arthur.”

“Your going to be ok…he’s going to help you get better.” Arthur said with a small smile. 

Merlin nodded and closed his eyes before snoring softly. 

Arthur sat on the floor, rubbing his face. 

“You should rest.” The old man said gently. “I have a comfortable chair by the fire, warm yourself…”

Arthur got up before sitting heavily on the chair before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

He woke up to the sound of the fire crackling and he saw the old man cooking, he noticed the dagger was cleaned and was placed where the other tools were. 

Arthur sat up more, slowly. 

He turned to Arthur, smiling. “Good Morning, you both slept well…”

Arthur turned to look at Merlin.

“Your friend will take time to heal.” He admitted. 

Arthur got out of the chair and made his way to the bed, staring at the sleeping figure. Arthur knelt by the bed and held Merlin’s hand. He looked awful. Dark circles under his eyes, his pale face was covered in cold sweat, he looked terribly ill and took croaky breaths. 

Arthur suddenly turned to the man. “He’s dying!”

The old man frowned. “What?”

Arthur pulled the blanket back and pulled his tunic up to reveal bandages, they were red but dried. 

Arthur gathered him up. “I’m sorry, we have to go.” He said before rushing to the door and opened it hastily before running as he followed the stream and he eventually, after many grueling hours happened upon a Camelot patrol.

But the time Arthur arrived in Camelot, Merlin’s breathing was shallow and pained. 

Arthur took him to Gaius, trying hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. 

Gaius did all he could and Arthur knew that. He could see the way the physician was working, with a deep frown and steady hands. Arthur helped assist him when Gaius needed new tools, old tools cleaned. Passing this and that.

A servant rushed in with food and Arthur ate till his belly was full and another brought a bowl of water and a cloth and Arthur cleaned his face and torso. 

Gaius gave Arthur medicine for the muscle pain and exhaustion. He was eventually forced to sit and rest as Gaius worked on Merlin. 

“Is he going to be alright?” Arthur asked, walking down the steps after a good rest. 

Gaius looked up, pulling a blanket over Merlin’s sleeping form. 

“If you came an hour later, I’m afraid Merlin wouldn’t have made it. He was hanging onto life…you made a very brave choice to travel with him in this condition…the old man you met, I could see he did his best but it wasn’t enough. He was not skilled enough…Merlin will make it through…” Gaius said and looked back at Merlin.

Arthur sighed deeply and walked over. 

Just then a servant walked in with a basin of fresh, cold water and a clean cloth. Gaius thanked him and put it down and Arthur noticed the way Gaius’s hands were shaking and helped the man onto the bench and rolled up his sleeves, thankful a servant had brought him a fresh change of clothes while he slept. 

“Let me do this, Gaius. You’ve done enough…I’m grateful.” Arthur said and wrung out the cloth before dabbing it gently on Merlin’s face, cleaning off the sweat and grime. He relaxed as his face began to look cleaner and began to wash his neck and chest. His mind began to wonder, worried how close he was to loosing his dear friend. 

Arthur called for a servant to change the water and stared at his work. Merlin looked much better already, the dark circles were slowly fading away thanks to resting for so long. His face was clean and soft to the touch. 

A servant rushed in and took the dirty basin and cloth away, replacing them and Arthur pulled the blanket away before cleaning Merlin’s belly and legs before finishing off at the feet. Afterwards Arthur began to rub the soles of his feet, gently pressing against parts and heard Merlin groan before sighing in relief when he moved away. 

Arthur saw Merlin shifting his head from side to side, his eyes closed but he noticed they were fluttering. 

Arthur sighed sadly and pulled the blanket back and stroked his hair, staring down at him. 

“You did well, Arthur…considering the situation you both were in…” Gaius said and Arthur looked back, having forgotten he wasn’t alone with Merlin. He offered Gaius a friendly smile. 

“Thank you for saving him, Gaius.” Arthur said truthfully. 

Gaius leaned forwards slightly over his porridge he was eating. “Thank you for protecting him so well…” He said meaningfully and continued to eat. 

Arthur smiled more at that and turned back to Merlin, his hand shook slightly. ‘I almost lost him.’ He thought sadly. 

Arthur moved his hand down, absentmindedly stroking his cheek with his bent finger. 

Gaius smiled at the affectionate gesture and stood before gathering some supplies. “I need to do my usual walk around with my other patients, you won’t mind looking after Merlin while I’m gone?”

“Not at all, have a good day, Gaius.” Arthur said happily and Gaius left. 

Arthur sat down by Merlin’s side when he heard the door close.

He heard it open and Arthur sighed, sitting up. “What is it?”

Sir Leon stood in front of him. “Sire…it’s good to have you back.”

Arthur nodded. “Leon…any news?”

“Just the usual, nothing odd happened while you were away. Did you manage to find where Agravaine was going?” Sir Leon asked. 

Arthur remembered now, they were just doing their last sets at the training grounds when he saw his uncle leaving the palace, he had said he was going to a council meeting, but instead he was riding out of the gates with purpose. 

Merlin walked up to him then, carrying Arthur’s training weapons. “Wasn’t he meaning to be in the hall?”

Arthur nodded. “I wonder what could have happened.”

Merlin looked at him. “Shall I ready the horses for you, Sire?”

Arthur nodded. 

They had lost him at some point, Arthur told Merlin that there was smoke coming out of a chimney nearby.

“I think we should turn back.” He told his King. 

“Merlin…I need to see where my uncle was going, he looked worried.” Arthur admitted. “Are you scared?”

Merlin scoffed. “No…”

Arthur smiled. “Come on then.” He said and bolted down, Merlin close behind him. 

At some point they lost their way, going deeper into the woods. Arthur noticed it was becoming foggy and told Merlin to start heading back. They then separated at some point. Arthur could hear Merlin’s horse nearby but when he didn’t and Merlin’s call for his King was heard, it came from all angles. Arthur got off his horse to let his steed rest and that was then he fell. 

Then it began, the living hell of killing copies of his closest friend. 

“Sire!” Sir Leon called and Arthur blinked, looking up.

“Yes, Sir Leon?” Arthur asked.

“Are you alright? You were staring off into space…” Sir Leon said, worried. 

“I just…what happened out there…it was sorcery in the darkest of ways.” Arthur admitted. 

“I see…and did you find where your uncle was going?” Sir Leon asked. 

Arthur shook his head. 

“Strange, he said when he returned that you both met up and went back but the fog was so intense that you both lost each other, he figured you would go back when it lessened and he was already on the path so he chose to go back.” Sir Leon said. 

Arthur nodded. “I see…thank you, Leon…you may go now.” 

Sir Leon shifted then. 

Arthur frowned. “What is it?”

“Sire, is Merlin going to be ok? I saw Gaius…he told me you both were attacked by copies of each other…that must have been hellish.” Sir Leon admitted. 

Arthur nodded. “I admit…it wasn’t like anything I’ve experienced before.”

“Give yourself time to move on from it…don’t force yourself to block it out…” Sir Leon said and Arthur smiled. 

“Thank you…Gaius said Merlin will live…” Arthur nodded. 

“The men will be happy to hear it.” Sir Leon smiled.

Arthur smiled as well. “I’m sure…”

“Sire.” Sir Leon bowed and left, closing the door behind him. 

Arthur turned back to Merlin, watching him rest. 

At some point Gaius came back and quietly made potions in the background. 

As day turned to night Arthur was ushered to his chamber and after taking a sleeping draught that Gaius forced down his throat he had a deep sleep, full of nightmares he could not wake from. He eventually woke up to the sun shining through brightly. He instructed a passing manservant to get him ready for training.

He tore at a training dummy for hours before eating in his chambers, frowning deeply when he heard a knock on the door. “Enter!”

Agravaine stepped in. “Arthur…I thought I’d come see how you were. I heard about what happened to you and your manservant. How are you feeling?”

Arthur looked up slowly, gripping an apple tightly. “Uncle.”

Agravaine offered him a smile, shifting slightly. 

“Where were you going when you left the castle while you were supposed to be at a council meeting on my behalf while I showed my men a new strategy?” Arthur asked dangerously low, his glare fierce and focused. 

His uncle’s smile faded. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Don’t play stupid. We saw you ride out and I had Merlin get us ready to follow you…You’re a good rider, Uncle…and you managed to shake us off…but the smoke from a chimney gave away where you would possibly be riding to…but then a mysterious fog happened…you wouldn’t happen to know why…in a sunny day that it began to suddenly grow so cold that a thick fog came around specifically were we are….would you?” He asked. 

Agravaine spluttered slightly and Arthur banged his fist against the table, hard. “Answer the question!”

Agravaine jumped slightly at the action and blinked rapidly. “I was visiting someone.”

“I gathered that, What I want to know is WHO!” Arthur shouted out. 

Agravaine gulped. “A friend of mine, harmless fellow really. He needed my help, sent me a message…he had fallen…I was going to help him up.”

“Agravaine…you’re not a stupid man…I’ve never heard of this man before…you’ve never visited him before…are you lying to your King?” Arthur hissed out.

Agravaine offered him a smile, huffing slightly. “Never, Sire.”

Arthur slowly stood, putting the damaged apple down before grabbing his dagger and aimed it at his uncle’s chest. 

“If you were…I swear…you will pay dearly for this.” Arthur said firmly. 

Agravaine froze up, staring at him in shock. He had to think quickly.

Arthur twisted the dagger slowly, walking forwards as he backed Agravaine against a wall. 

“Who…is…it?” Arthur asked slowly. 

Agravaine felt himself tremble. 

Arthur growled low. “WHO!?”

The man closed his mouth tightly, his eyes closed as Arthur leaned closer, he let out a small whimper. 

Arthur grit his teeth. “When I find whoever that is in that hovel, I swear you will wish you were never born.” 

Agravaine moved his hand slowly to his back before taking out a hidden dagger. 

“GUARDS!” Arthur shouted, his eyes fixed on his uncle’s, not noticing the dagger before he saw his uncle open his eyes, gritting his teeth and surged his hand forwards and Arthur frowned before flinching back and there was a noise, almost human before they were both flown apart and Arthur crashed into his table before he sat up quickly to see Agravaine passed out, slumped forwards against the wall.

“What the…” Arthur blinked shocked and saw his guards rush him. 

Arthur panted slightly and nodded at them. “Take my uncle to the dungeons.”

They quickly did what was instructed and Arthur put on his coat before making his way to Gaius’s chambers. 

“Merlin was right, about everything…about his mistrust for my uncle, his funny feelings.” He said as he walked into the chamber to see Gaius watching him with surprise. 

“Sire?” He asked. 

Arthur pointed at Merlin’s still sleeping form. 

“He was right about my uncle, he’s hiding something from me and I-” He said, pointing to his chest. “-Intend to find out what it is.”

“Sire I don’t think that is wise.” Gaius said firmly. 

“Gaius…do I look like a man to be trifled with right now?” Arthur asked seriously and Gaius closed his mouth. 

“How is he?” Arthur asked. 

“Stable, Sire. Although it’ll take about a month or two till Merlin can get back on his feet again.” Gaius answered. 

Arthur nodded and stormed out before finding the closest guards. “Guard Gaius’s chambers. Make sure they are safe at all times. Anyone suspicious is not allowed to enter.”

He walked past them, hearing a ‘Yes, Sire!’ before he bit his lip and went to his chamber. 

He got dressed into his armor before getting his knights ready and went to the stables and rode to the hovel as his knights followed close behind. 

Arthur eventually found it and dismounted. 

He took out his sword and walked over to the door and slowly opened it before motioning to his knights to surround the hovel and looked inside. 

It was a very basic and messy place but someone was indeed living in there. 

Arthur gripped his sword tighter and poked his head in more to see a figure sitting on a chair by what looks to be a fire. Arthur slowly went inside, grabbing his sword with two hands and snuck around, his face glowing from the fire as he looked to see who sat there and his mouth opened in shock as he stared at the sleeping figure in the chair. 

Morgana. 

Morgana was in the hovel, which means she caused the fog. His Uncle was a traitor.

Arthur grit his teeth, glaring at his sleeping sister’s form before gulping and thought hard. 

He then left before riding back quickly and jumped down, his knights looking at him with concern and confusion. 

“Sire?” Percival asked. 

“Not now!” Arthur shouted and ran up the stairs, into the Palace. 

“Morgana…” Arthur panted out, standing in front of Gaius. “It was Morgana in the hovel. Do you know how close that is to Camelot?” 

Gaius shook his head. “No sire…”

“She’s a twenty minute ride away, Gaius. She’s in the heart of Camelot. She took a brave risk coming here….Gaius, my uncle is a traitor. He was going to see her.” Arthur said, hysterical. 

“Sire, you should sit down.” Gaius said and Arthur sat, frowning. 

“What do I do, Gaius?” Arthur asked, looking up at Gaius helplessly. 

“Does Morgana know you came?” He asked and Arthur shook his head. 

“Good…you have the element of surprise on your hands and the only worry is if Agravaine has friends in the court. We can’t have your uncle-” Arthur growled low at that. “-We can’t have him warn her of your knowledge that she is close by. Cut all contact, pick trusted people to give him food, to guard him.” 

Arthur nodded slowly. “Yes…yes I’ll do that.” He said, standing. “Thank you, Gaius.” He said, giving Merlin a quick look before running out. 

“All in a days work.” Gaius mumbled, looking back at his potions. 

Merlin groaned softly in his sleep.

Gaius sighs. “Stay strong, Merlin.” 

Arthur instructs his most trusted knight, Sir Leon to guard Agravaine. He was to be served by George and was put under strict orders to have no visitors. 

Arthur ate hungrily; he hasn’t felt this livid in months. 

A servant watched as he ate in confusion and nervousness, the King grumbled to himself, shaking his head and huffed now and then. Looking angry, calm, furious then upset. He didn’t know what to do and just stood quietly, only moving if it looked alright to do so and only if the King asked him for something. 

The King fell asleep in his bed that night, determined for what tomorrow had to offer. 

He woke up to a warm breakfast and ate his fill before training and washed then made his way to Gaius to find it empty, except for a sleeping Merlin. 

He heard footsteps then and looked at the door to Sir Gwaine running in. “Gaius told me to watch over him. Just finished changing out of my armor now.”

Arthur grimaced at the smell and state of his knight. “It’s alright, I will take over that duty. You get yourself cleaned up.”

Gwaine hesitated by Arthur’s steel gaze made him rush off after closing the door.   
Arthur sat by Merlin’s side and sighed. He felt himself finally relax. 

He looked down at the man and held his hand close. “I hope your…feeling better…”

Merlin remained silent. 

“I know you need your sleep…Merlin…but I need you here, by my side…please…I don’t know what to do…” Arthur said desperately and pressed Merlin’s knuckles to his forehead, bending his head forwards. 

Merlin’s eyes flickered and his breathing became deeper. 

Arthur opened his eyes and watched as Merlin shifted. 

“If it’s too much, rest.” Arthur said gently. 

Merlin groaned and shifted more before his eyes slowly opened and Arthur grinned brightly.

“Merlin.” He breathed out in awe as the man slowly turned to look at him and smiled back weakly.

“Ar…Arhur…” He croaked out before coughing.

“Shhh…don’t talk.” Arthur hushed and got some water before helping Merlin into a sitting position and helped the man to drink slowly. 

After he finished the man turned to Arthur. “Thank you.”

Arthur smiled. “No, thank you, Merlin. I realized that my uncle really is a traitor. He’s locked up now.”

Merlin nodded. “I see…” He said, lying as he had followed Arthur in spirit this whole time. 

Arthur sighed, shaking his head. “You were right, Merlin….I owe you an apology.”

Merlin smirked. “An apology? From the prat himself?”

Arthur huffed, smiling and looked at Merlin. 

“Well…go on.” Merlin smirked, folding his arms. 

Arthur smiled more. “I’m sorry, Merlin. Truly…thank you for trying to have my back.”

“About damn time.” Merlin said happily. 

Arthur scoffed but nodded. “I guess so.”

“Now…what are we going to do about Morgana?” Merlin asked. 

“How do you know about Morgana? I didn’t tell you about her.” Arthur frowned slightly. 

“I heard you telling Gaius about it in a huff…” Merlin said. 

Arthur blinked. “Oh…you were conscious?”

“It was horrible, I just couldn’t move or talk…yet I could hear…” Merlin admits. “I’m glad you woke me.”

Arthur smiled. “How do you feel?”

Merlin shrugged. “Like death warmed up.”

Arthur clasped his shoulder, staring at him happily. “Thank you…for standing watch. I could…hear you trying to stay awake.”

Merlin smiled before it fell. “Arthur, I’m sorry. I should have stayed closer to you through the fog.”

Arthur shook his head. “It’s fine…I’m just sorry that I couldn’t keep my damn eyes open.”

“You are not to blame for this.” Merlin said firmly.

“Oh? Am I not? I’m the warrior here, Merlin. Not you…you are my responsibility.” Arthur said firmly. 

Merlin sighed. “Don’t blame yourself for this, Please Arthur. I couldn’t bare it.”

Arthur stared at him for a while before sighing and nodded. “Fine.”

Merlin’s face lit up then and Arthur smiled.

“So…what are you going to do about Morgana?” Merlin asked. 

“I don’t know.” Arthur admits and looks at the pot before putting stew into a bowl and helped feed Merlin. 

“I’m going to put my uncle on trial…and then kill him.” Arthur said. “Then…then…I’ll…” Arthur rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

“Find a way to either bring Morgana to Camelot for a trial or kill her where she stays…” Merlin said. 

Arthur looked at him. “I tried killing her in the past, Merlin. No mortal blade can kill her.”

Merlin looked at him thoughtfully. “Do you still have the sword I gave you?”

Arthur nodded. 

“That…sword. I was told it has power…that can kill anything. If you use that…she will die.” Merlin said. “That’s why I gave it to you.”

Arthur blushed a little. “Thank you, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded, smiling. 

Arthur turned serious. “Once my uncle and sister are dead, I swear I will reward you for your help…your loyalty and bravery.” 

Merlin looked at him, surprised. “Just being by your side is enough for me, Arthur.”

Arthur shook his head. “I can’t let your acts go unrewarded. Anything you need…you can get…you just need to ask.”

Merlin nodded. “Thank you, Arthur.”

The man smiled. 

Merlin looked down. “I just…I wish I can help but…my wound is not yet healed…”

“I don’t expect it to be, you rest up, Merlin. Can I trust you with that?” Arthur asked and Merlin nodded. 

“Good.” Arthur smiled and straightened up. “Merlin…can I ask you for a favor?”

Merlin nodded, finishing his meal. “Anything.”

“Write up anything you saw Agravaine doing that was suspicious, anything he did wrong. Anything you remember, write it down.” Arthur ordered him and Merlin nodded. 

“Yes, Sire.” Merlin promised. 

Arthur nodded. “I’m going to organize the trial.” He said before leaving and eventually Gwaine arrived and nursed Merlin happily as the man wrote down everything he could remember. 

When he woke next he was in bed, holding his paper against his chest. He heard Gaius working down stairs. 

Merlin re-read what he wrote and put the final details in before attempting to get up and winced before lying back down. “Gaius!”

The door opened and he walked in. “Yes, my boy?”

“Can you give this to Arthur?” Merlin asked, handing the man the paper. 

Gaius took it and nodded before leaving.

Merlin lay down and read quietly, enjoying the peace and quiet. 

By the time he saw Arthur again, Agravaine’s trial was to happen the next morning. 

“How are you feeling?” Merlin asked as Arthur sat on a chair beside his bed. 

“Like I’ve made the right choice…but it still hurts.” Arthur admits, holding his hands, bent forwards slightly as he looked down. “I cared for him, Merlin…a lot. How could he do this to me?”

Merlin shrugged. 

“I’m so tired….” Arthur sighed heavily. 

“I’m sure…I’m proud of you, Arthur. This isn’t easy.” Merlin says, looking at his King quietly. 

Arthur hummed quietly. 

“I wish you can be there…” Arthur mumbles quietly. 

Merlin looked at him sadly. “I wish so too…” He said and moved his hand so it rested on Arthur’s. 

Arthur sighs. “Everyone leaves me…Agravaine, Morgana, Guinevere, Lancelot…”

“Not me.” Merlin says firmly and Arthur looks up to Merlin’s intense and focused stare. “Never me.”

Arthur smiled and moved his other hand so that it pressed against Merlin’s and he rubbed it. “Yeah.”

“I will never leave you.” Merlin vows and Arthur stares at him happily. 

“I know.” Arthur nods at him. “Sometimes I think you’re the only person I can trust.”

Merlin looked a little surprised by that before he sobered and smiles, nodding slowly. 

Arthur smiled at Merlin before leaning in, kissing Merlin’s cheek softly before getting up. “Well…I’ve got to get a good sleep tomorrow if I’m going to be fully awake for my own uncle’s trail. Night Merlin.” Arthur said cheerfully as he walked out the door, leaving behind a startled, blushing Merlin.

The man pressed his hand against his warm cheek. Did Arthur just kiss him? 

He smiled to himself, giddy before lying back down; he didn’t manage to sleep well that night. 

Arthur woke up to George walking up to him. “Sire, I’ve arranged your clothes for today, I have prepared your horse if you are in need for a quick ride after the trial. Would you like some hot tea first?”

Arthur sat up before moving his legs out of the bed and stood. “Yes, please. Thank you George.” He said before noticing a steaming bath.

“You shall bathe after the meal, Sire. I accidently overheated it.” George said and ushered Arthur to the table where a small feast was waiting for him. 

Arthur hummed happily as his hair was massaged by George as he enjoyed the hot sensation of the bath. 

“I must say, George. You are much better at this then Merlin.” He chuckled.

“I am happy to hear that, Sire.” George said happily.

Arthur fought not to fall back asleep and eventually he was helped out of the bath before being dried and dressed. Arthur caught himself missing Merlin dressing him, how careful he was, how his fingers brushed against his hot skin. 

Arthur shook his head and cleared his throat when George helped him into his tunic; George was fighting the urge not to laugh as Arthur bent forwards, arms stretched out in front of him. 

It was then time for the trial. 

Arthur held the paper that Merlin wrote out as well as three others. 

“Do you know what these say, uncle?” Arthur asked as he sat on the throne that was basked in the morning sun’s glow.

His uncle shook his head. 

“Treason, plots to kill the King, Suspicious activity, being seen with known enemies, being in places he shouldn’t be in, in the first place. It looks like we finally know how the mapmaker’s apprentice really died.” Arthur said slowly and looked at his uncle. 

“You see-” His uncle said, lifting up his chained wrists, his fingers extending, about to explain when Arthur looked back at his pages, sniffing before flicking the page. 

“Ah, you also had me kill a King, thus starting a war that you seemed quite ready to let happen.” Arthur said and moved the page down as he stared down is uncle. 

Agravaine looked down firmly, thinking hard. 

“Do you deny these accusations?” Arthur asked. 

Agravaine growled low. “No.”

“So you plead guilty?” Arthur asked.

Agravaine looked up, livid. “No. Morgana is right, she is the rightful queen and you’re just a pretender. She deserves it-”

“-By killing, tricking and destroying good people?” Arthur asked. 

“She has the guts to fight for what is right.” Agravaine said firmly.

Arthur shook his head sadly. “Murder is not justified, Uncle.”

Agravaine hissed low. “Your father killed my sister! You are no different from him, you are weak and small!”

Arthur lifted his head slightly, calm. “In your words…I hear the voice of Morgana…”

Agravaine panted slightly. “Kill me…but you will regret it.”

Arthur raised a brow. “Uncle, she’s clearly using you for her own gain.”

“No she isn’t!” Agravaine shot back. 

Arthur shook his head. “It’s a sad shame…I loved you, Uncle. You had a good life here…but I cannot change your mind, you’ve clearly shown your true intensions and I don’t think they will sway so easily. So I have no choice but to sentence you to death by hanging.”

Agravaine laughed. “You will never win.”

Arthur shook his head. “I don’t think that’s quite true.”

“You have no one! Your Queen is gone, your only love. You hardly coped without her, I was your only surety of stability.” Agravaine chuckled darkly. “You will die.”

“I have my friends…my knights…my council and I have one traitor gone.” Arthur said. “Morgana will not come for you Agravaine.”

He huffed. “She will.”

Arthur shook his head. 

“Anyways, it won’t matter. She’s massing an army, your dead, your kingdom will be taken from underneath you. You will not win.” Agravaine hissed out, grinning madly. 

Arthur nodded. “I thank you for that valuable information. We will be ready to meet them.” He turned to his scribe. “Your writing this all down right?”

He didn’t look up, still writing. “Yes, Sire.”

“Good.” Arthur said and turned back. “Uncle, I find you guilty of treason and more. You will die by hanging tomorrow morning. Take him away.”

Agravaine felt hands on him before he was dragged away. “YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER!”

Arthur felt himself flinch then before he relaxed but his one hand gripped the handle of the chair, shaking.

He sat up before going to the scribe and read it before nodding approvingly. 

Arthur issued an emergency council meeting and planned for the approaching army.

He woke up the next morning and went to visit Merlin. 

Arthur sat down. “How are you feeling?”

Merlin was eating soup and bread and he nodded, his mouth full. 

“Good…I’m going to see the hanging soon.” Arthur said, looking down.

Merlin gulped down the food, looking at his King sadly. “Are you ok?”

Arthur nodded, fiddling with his ring. “Yeah.”

“Did he…say anything to you?” Merlin asked. 

“Oh…just some hurtful comments, nothing to worry about.” Arthur said. “He was going to die, might as well shout bloody murder at your killer while you still have the breath to do so…”

Merlin sighed. “You’re doing the right thing…”

Arthur nodded and finally looked at his servant. “Yes, I know. Thank you, Merlin.” He offered him a smile. 

Merlin watched him. “Maybe I should….come with you.”

Arthur shook his head. “I’ll be fine, I’m a man…not some scared boy. You rest up…might as well do it right and not have any issues further on.”

Merlin watched him quietly. “Are you sure?”

Arthur nodded. “I’d be happier if you’d stay here.”

Merlin took a breath and sighed. “Alright.”

Arthur smiled and held Merlin’s hand quietly. 

Eventually there was a knock and Arthur stood before nodding at Merlin. “Sleep well.”

Merlin nodded and waved him off before lying down.

Arthur stood on the balcony; there was a huge turn out. 

Arthur stared down at his uncle who was put on a box and the executioner put the noose around his neck. 

Agravaine glared at him confidently. 

“Agravaine, you stand before us a traitor, a cold blooded murderer and a menace to not only me but my kingdom and it’s people. I thereby sentence you to death.” Arthur said and nodded at the executioner who went to the lever. “Do you have any last words?”

“Long live Morgana, the true Queen of Camelot!” He shouted and Arthur heard the sound of the lever move and he noticed the horror showing in Agravaine’s face as the realization that Morgana was not coming became clear and he then fell to his death before there was an audible snap of his neck and he hung, still. 

Arthur took in a deep breath through his nose before turning away and walked back to his chamber and stayed there for the rest of the day and night. 

Merlin woke up to a bad feeling and slowly got onto his feet, a little wobbly and made his way out of his room, slipping down the stairs slightly he caught himself on a table before looking around and sighed when he realized Gaius wasn’t around, he made his way slowly to Arthur’s chamber, keeping close to the wall, his knees were wobbly and he pressed his hands firmly against the cold wall as he moved. Concerned maids and servants asked to help him but he only shook them off feebly before continuing to go towards Arthur’s chamber. 

Thankfully it was still very early in the morning so the servants that were around were too tired to acknowledge him or too busy running around to finish this or that for their Lord’s and Ladies. 

Merlin eventually collapsed in front of Arthur’s door, panting and sweating before gripping the handle and stood before opening it and shuffled inside, closing the door behind him and walked to Arthur slowly to find him asleep in bed but the uneasy feeling kept growing and he then felt something heavy suddenly connect with the back of his head, sending him sprawled onto the floor, with a short cry before passing out. 

Arthur shifted slightly, slowly coming out of his sleep only to see Merlin passed out of the floor and a figure above him. He growled low and moved his hand towards his sword when he felt his hand turn into a fist without his command and it connected hard with his cheek, making him feel dazed and he fell onto the bed before being wrestled down by the attacker. 

“GUARDS!” He shouted before kneeing the person in the ribs, they cried out and gripped Arthur’s wrists harder before moving them above his head and gripped them with both hands before taking a dagger out of his holder and Arthur squirmed.

A guard rushed in then, bursting through the doors and charged forwards, his spear aimed before he was knocked off his feet and sent flying into the wall.

Arthur managed to free his one hand as the attacker was distracted and struck the side of his head and the man moved back and Arthur grabbed his black tunic before twisting him around and shoved him down onto the bed and pried the dagger from him before deleting the man a killing blow.

Arthur panted and got up before rushing to Merlin’s side and pulled him into his arms, shaking him. “Merlin!”

The man groaned, frowning and blinked. “Arthur?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Arthur said softly, staring at him, worried. 

Merlin smiled at him weakly.

“Let me get you to Gaius…” Arthur said and helped him up. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Came a familiar voice behind him and Arthur froze up.

“Morgana…” He said and turned around slowly to see her standing by the attackers side. 

“I’m impressed, you killed one of my most prized fighters.” She said, looking down at the man. 

Arthur backed away slowly but heard his door’s close and lock as Morgana’s golden eyes met his. 

“Hello, dear brother.” She hissed out with an evil smirk. 

“Arthur…” Merlin groaned out, pained and the man looked down at him to see Merlin pointing at Morgana weakly. 

Arthur pulled him closer to his chest. 

Morgana walked till she was in front of him. 

“What are you going to do?” She asked. 

“I don’t know yet.” Arthur said slowly. 

She looked at Merlin. “What happened to you, you look like your-Oh yes…my minions did that to you didn’t they?” She smirked at her handy work. 

Arthur side glanced at his sword, which stood sheathed by the bed. 

Morgana walked forwards then and Arthur backed out and Merlin groaned low, hissing in pain. 

Arthur swore to himself, he didn’t know what to do. 

“Let me go, Arthur.” Merlin said and Morgana chuckled. 

Arthur had to make a jump for it. He quickly let Merlin go before diving for his sword, he scrambled across the bed and reached out for the hilt and grabbed it, unsheathing it as it hummed beautifully. 

Merlin cried out when he hit the ground and shuffled to Morgana as she stepped forwards and he grabbed her legs, hugging them close and she fell onto her hands and knees as Arthur twisted around, sword in hand. 

Merlin covered his face as Morgana struggled to her feet again, wobbly and Arthur charged forwards wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him as he sunk his sword into her chest, the end coming out of her back. 

He heard her gasp as he pulled her closer, his chin resting against her shoulder. 

He twisted it and felt her flinch before he let her go and Merlin did the same and she collapsed, Arthur stared down at her as Merlin got to his knees, wrapping an arm around his bandaged area.

She struggled a croaky breath before sighing it out and went still. Merlin crawled over to her, panting and pressed his fingers against her neck and waited a few moments before looking at Arthur and shook his head. 

Arthur sighed, closing his eyes. “It’s over….”

Merlin couldn’t help but smile slightly before grimacing at the pain. 

Arthur called for help and he saw Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine rush in. 

“Get Merlin to Gaius, now!” He demanded and Gwaine gathered Merlin into his arms before running off and Sir Leon walked over to Arthur. 

“You did it…Sire.” He said, shocked.

Arthur nodded. “It’s finally over, Leon.” 

The knight smiled at his King proudly. 

Arthur arrived at Gaius’s chambers to see the man had a graze on his temple from an attack by an assassin but found Merlin resting well in his bed as Gwaine sat on the chair next to it, watching him thoughtfully. 

Arthur rested his hand on the man’s shoulder. “He will be ok.”

Gwaine nodded and smiled at his King before looking back at Merlin. 

Three years later. 

Arthur stood behind Merlin, his hands covering the black haired man’s eyes.

“Ok….now open!” Arthur grinned as he moved his hands away before Merlin stared at two big oak doors at a corridor. 

“Oh wow…a….a door!” Merlin said, trying to sound happy and Arthur whacked him around the head and he chuckled. 

“Open it, damn you.” Arthur grinned. 

Merlin smiled and opened the doors and walked into a wide-open space and Arthur watched him explore. 

“This will be your new chambers…court warlock. Look, isn’t this a good study room?” Arthur asked. 

Merlin smiled and turned to him before holding him close. “Arthur it’s wonderful, I don’t know what to say…”

Arthur hugged back. “You don’t need to say anything, Merlin. You’ve earned it.”

They had tied the knot a year ago when Arthur finally brought magic back to the land after Merlin confessed his magic to him soon after he was better. Arthur at first reacted coldly before slowly warming up to him as Merlin told him more of his acts of loyalty towards him. When Merlin said he had said everything he has ever done Arthur began to trust him more when Merlin swore he would never lie to him again. Arthur eventually knew that the Merlin he knew was still Merlin, just with magic.

Arthur was grateful having Merlin by his side as he accepted magic back to the Land, it was hard work and they squabbled a few times but Arthur was open minded and thanks to Merlin’s help and guidance it was a smooth transition considering how long the ban was held for. As time went on people began to trust in magic and the Kingdom then flourished as more people came to live there, more homes were being built and work was booming, trade was the best Arthur had ever seen it.

Merlin pulled back and looked at his King lovingly before cupping his cheek and leaned in, kissing him deeply. 

Arthur kissed back happily. “Don’t think that this will be your room, your still living with me now…this is just for your magic and experiments and advising…the bedroom is only there for you to rest in if you work long hours during the night.”

Merlin nodded. “Yes, Sire.” He drawled out.

Arthur pinched his bum and Merlin jumped before chuckling.

“You prat!” He blushed and Arthur laughed loudly. 

Arthur grinned at him before leaning in, kissing Merlin tenderly. 

Merlin moaned softly. 

“The furniture is coming soon…I just wanted to show you the room first.” Arthur whispered against Merlin’s lips. 

Merlin smiled. “Impatient are we?”

“More like excited….” Arthur grinned. 

Merlin smiled and pressed his forehead against Arthur’s. 

“Thank you…my love.” Merlin said happily. 

Arthur pulled him closer. “You are very welcome…Husband.”


End file.
